Trust
by theunluckybreak
Summary: Damien/Eric ofc... Eric and Damien's relationship and the way everyone else just can't stand it.


**Trust**

Summary: Damien/Eric ofc... Eric and Damien's relationship and the way everyone else just can't stand it.  
A/N: Will probably start a new DE fic after tonights episode. I can't stop writing about them. I wrote this in like two hours. Hope it doesn't suck too much.

It's the second time that day Eric's pushed up against the wall by Damien, his lips hotly on his. Kissing, whispering promises of the most outraged things. Eric's stupid enough to fall for it. It's not easy to resist. He really thinks Damien wants what he's telling them.  
To get away from New York. Get away from everything. The country. Hit Europe. Belgium. Damien wants to show him where he was born, wants Eric to meet his relatives. It sounds great, but Eric has to remind himself that this is Damien, _the drug dealer. _Nothing he says is true. He's always got some plan and Eric's pretty sure he's part of some plan right now. For all he knows Damien's planning to destroy his family and that's why he begged Eric to choose him over the ones he loved.

Eric doesn't even know why he chose him. Maybe it's because he really doesn't want his mom to control him anymore and he doesn't want to hear Serena's whining anymore. Yes, it's very petty of him. But he doesn't care. He's never been selfish, and really, as a van der Woodsen, isn't selfish the top thing you've got to be?  
Damien ravishes his neck and leaves sore marks. It feels like Damien's branding him and Eric likes it. It feels like he belongs to someone.

Even though neither he or Damien are in love, it still feel way more better than any of Eric's previous relationships did. It never actually felt like Jonathan or Elliot liked him for who he was, it always felt like it was the name. Van der Woodsen. Some people got the illusion that certain privileges came from sleeping with a van der Woodsen. Well, they were wrong.

And Damien's a Dalgaard. He knows the feeling, knows that people usually fall more in love with the name than the person. The wealth, the power.  
Eric wasn't gonna lie. He loves the money and so does Damien. Eric feels evil for admitting it, but Damien doesn't.

Damien fucks him better than any other guy has ever done. He starts slowly, achingly so, and works up to a rougher rhythm making Eric cry out and dig his nails into the sheets. Eric bends over so easily for Damien, excited for what's coming next. Still he can't help but feel dirty and cheap as he stares at the pills and coke splayed all over Damien's bedside table and feels Damien fill him with hot liquid inside.

The glory is big enough to make him ignore it, but just for now.

x

Eric has learned blackmail from the best. When Lily threatens to hand Damien over to the cops, Eric tells her about a copy of the affidavit he saved. It doesn't really matter if you got the man out of jail, you still put him there for five years. No non-bribed judge would let Lily slip with that.  
Eric's smiles widely in her face as she stares at him shocked. The next day Damien's sleeping over.

x

It's not like Eric expected him and Damien to have lovely breakfast with his family every morning or anything. They stay away from that. It's enough that Lily's constantly glaring daggers at Damien.  
Eric can't be sure, but he thinks Lily has searched through his room for the affidavit. Luckily he hid it at Damien's place. He trusts Damien enough not to use it if not necessary.

x

Serena takes Lily's side in this and tells Eric to stay away from Damien. Eric has got some dirt on his sister, but not enough to blackmail her into staying away from the cops. Serena's actually outraged and Eric thinks she's being a bit over dramatic. She tells him Damien almost killed her and now Eric actually laughs. He doesn't even know why, he shouldn't laugh because this is very serious. Serena did almost die, but that was because of Juliet. Sure, Damien handed her the drugs, but how was he supposed to know it was for Serena?  
Eric just thinks she's being very unfair. But he can't win this battle with her, not now. He can only hope Serena will give him enough time.

x

Damien knows he's smart. No he isn't being arrogant, he's just stating facts. He had always been smarter than the other kids, always gotten great grades. His parents are proud of course. Too bad they never realized Damien wasn't interested in a good education. He had done that to make his parents shut up. Damien just wants to have fun. Live life and so on. He wants to be free and all that.

He had quickly worked out how the drug trade worked and he was still rising within it. He's calculated and cunning, yeah he's, but that's just another thing he has been borne with.  
Eric's sweet, innocent and sometimes a bit naïve. Not like Jenny Humphrey though. Oh no, this boy had some real darkness inside of him. Eric knows how to say 'fuck you' to the world.  
And Damien loves to fuck him. He gets intoxicated by being inside that sweet, seventeen-year-old, tight ass. And he loves that he's screwed the van der Woodsens over yet again by claiming their youngest.

He knows Eric's seen enough shit in his life to not fall madly in love with him and it's the same for Damien. Maybe you just shouldn't fall in love. Fuck and trust is always good.  
Though Damien just can't help it to go after Serena and tell her to stay away from them. He tells her nothing will make him stop seeing Eric and he actually believes it himself. She's still all angry over the drugs and Damien wants to tell her to just get over it, but he doesn't and instead he tells her a second time he's sorry.  
Serena backs off for at least a while and Eric probably notices it. At least Damien thinks so by the way he straddles him in bed later that night.

x

When Jenny comes back to the UES she runs into Eric's room to surprise him. It backfires though as she finds Damien in Eric's bed too.  
She stands awkwardly in Eric's room, eyes wide and mouth agape. She stares at the smaller boy curled up to the bigger one, both topless and looking peaceful, and she can't help the small sound that escapes her throat.  
Eric wakes up first and stares at her with narrowed eyes, hair in a mess.

"Jenny?"

And Jenny gets it. Everything's changed. Nothing's the same anymore. She wonders if Eric's always been like this and she just never truly knew him.  
She can't find any words to respond, so instead she hurries out of the room and collapses just outside against the wall. She isn't sad because she's over Damien, she really is. But she's her ex and he's bad. And why are Eric doing this to her?

She hears Eric curse from inside his bedroom and waking Damien up. Damien doesn't seem to care that she's back and tries to make Eric stay in bed instead of going after her.  
Jenny wonders if Eric will, but then hears footsteps and she quickly comes up from the floor and tries to look casual.  
Eric comes out from his room in a white t-shirt and boxers and closes the door behind him. Obviously he's expecting a fight and doesn't want Damien to hear.

"You're back", he says and smiles.  
She nods slowly. "Yeah, I came to visit", she says in a low voice.

Jenny waits for him to explain, because she at least wants some kind of explanation. When he finally does, it's not at all what she expected it to be.  
Eric tells her about being lonely and life sucking and everything. She gets that. She doesn't get why he went to Damien. Eric tries very hard to explain it though, but it just doesn't make sense. But in the end she just tells him it's fine because she doesn't want to listen anymore.

x

All hell breaks loose when Eric's dad comes to town. Damien has never met him and it's not like he's been looking forward to it or anything.  
But he knows this means trouble, he knows it before William van der Woodsen pushes him up against a wall and threatens him to stay away from Eric. Funny, isn't this the exact same thing Mr. Donovan tried to pull a month back? He and Eric sure had chased him out of town quickly.

But this is Eric's dad and Damien knows this won't be the same. Damien plays it cool though and makes a few dirty jokes about Eric. It makes daddy van der Woodsen lose it. Will tells Damien he will find a way to finish him and maybe he will. But Damien tells him they both know it's not for Eric he's doing it, it's for Lily.

x

Damien makes a hell of a big point to hang around in the penthouse more often. Eric asks him why, but Damien only tells him it's because he wants to be near him. Eric knows that's a lie. The tension in the penthouse is unbearable. Everyone seems to feel it except Damien. He only smiles and kisses Eric savaging at the most inappropriate moments. Like in front of Jenny while they're watching a movie, or in front of Lily and Rufus while on their way to Eric's bedroom.

He's in war with the van der Woodsens and the biggest weapon he has is Eric. And Eric's fully on his side. But a war with this family can only end up in one way, right? Jail, or Jesus Camp, or something like that. Locked up anyway. And Damien sees the warning signs long before Eric does.

So Damien takes Eric to his hotel room and they have the most insane sex ever and then afterwards he lies close and strokes Eric's hair.

"Run away with me", Damien murmurs, "Come with me to Belgium."  
"Why? Why do you have to leave?" Eric asks confused.

Damien wonders if he feels something else than lust and trust for Eric. Maybe he's in love or something stupid like that. Otherwise he could've just left on his own. But he doesn't want that. He wants Eric to come with him.

"Your dad's gonna hand me over to the cops. I can't stay."  
"Well, then we'll hand them the affidavit", Eric says quickly.  
"Doesn't matter. I'll still be in jail."

Eric seems very troubled now and Damien thinks it was stupid to ask this of him. It would probably never work.

"Okay", Eric says and he seems confident. Damien isn't sure though.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."

Maybe this would be the time to express their eternal love for each other, but they've seen to much shit to be able to. Instead Eric just rests his head on Damien's chest and Damien buries his hand in Eric's dark locks.

x

Eric won't say goodbye to his mom or his dad. Not to Rufus or Jenny either. Not anyone really, well except Serena. Because she may have been a real bitch this last time, but he still loves her.

"I'm leaving."  
"What?" she asks and obviously doesn't understand.  
"Damien's been busted so we're leaving", Eric says simply.

She stares at him and seem shocked. Come on, really? After all this time? She hasn't yet realized how serious he and Damien really are?

"What, Eric, no! You can't do that", she says.  
"Yes, I can. You took some time away in Cornwall and now it's my turn. And I'm doing it with Damien."  
"Eric, you can't throw your life away like this! He'll ruin you. He's using you to get to us."

Has Serena always been this blind?  
Eric doesn't listen anymore. It doesn't matter anymore, because he knows what he and Damien are and she doesn't.

"I'm here to say goodbye. I won't say anything to mom or dad. Just tell them I'm alright and I'll call... when I'm ready."  
"No, don't do this. I won't let you."  
"You have to, because you're my sister and you love me. Do this for me. And give me a head start before you call mom."

He hugs her tightly and realizes he'll actually miss her. He promises to call her soon and she watches him leave with tears in her eyes.

x

Eric meets Damien at the airport and Damien immediately notice there's something wrong.  
He asks, but Eric promises him he'll be okay. And Damien trusts him.

END


End file.
